civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Merging of the Civilization Revolution wiki
Category:Civilization Revolution A while back I learned about the existence of a Civilization Revolution Wiki also in Wikia. The wiki appears pretty much deserted so I've asked the Wikia staff if it could be merged into this wiki and they are showing me the green light. I was thinking I'd export all the articles under a temporary new namespace, "CivRev:Article", and then we'd rename them here as "Article (CivRev)" if it doesn't exist already, or merge the contents if it does. I have also downloaded all of their images and I'm going to upload them here with the "(CivRev)" postfix, so the image names would need to be changed in the articles while renaming them. It's a somewhat large task but there are only some 140 articles in there, most of which are quite short. Any thoughts? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I've imported the articles and images from the other wiki. Now we just need to sort through the new temporary namespace and rename the articles, and if they already exist, merge them. Also, we need to fix the images in the articles as I added a "(CivRev)" prefix into all of them, so currently they aren't working. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and by the way: do not leave a redirect behind when renaming "CivRev:Article" to "Article (CivRev)". Doing that would kind of negate the point of trying to get rid of the namespace. ;) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Updates Great work, ZeroOne! (Have you asked our current CivRev enthusiasts directly for help?) I've just replaced most of the contents of the old wiki's front page with a note inviting people to come here and join us (which really should have been done a while ago); and I've posted a similar note on the talk page of every helpful contributor over the last 4 or 5 months (and of the Founder, who stopped editing years ago). One person had started actively contributing very recently, obviously having no idea that there was a merger proposed; I hope that person joins us; maybe ZeroOne should copy those new contributions (which I've not looked at). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Later I noticed that Supermorff had been doing some of what needs to be done, and I suggested a progress report here. Reply (on my talk page) was this: :Hi! Um... was I doing that? I know I was fixing categories and moving things into the correct namespace, but I was really doing that as I found it and not systematically (except within categories that needed fixing). I haven't been on it for a while, mostly because I'm on holiday and don't have access to my bot programs. When I'm back I can do an update on that page, I guess; what kind of thing did you want? -- Supermorff (talk) 16:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Some of what remains to be done could be ideally done with a bot, but some, notably the mergers with the few existing pages, needs work preferably from people who know a bit about the game. I'll have a look myself but our enthusiasts would be the best for those pages. When we roll out our new templates for displaying which games people are familiar with, we will easily see who's qualified! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I have now finished merging the other wiki here and have just let Wikia know that the other wiki can be turned into a redirect. I also told them they could now remove the CivRev: namespace from here. —ZeroOne (talk) 22:15, July 7, 2014 (UTC)